Lightning
' Lightning', also known as Thunderbolt or Lightning bolt, is an item in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Party 8, and Mario Party 9. ''In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Lightning bolt appears as both an item, a Trophy, and a Sticker. Touching a Lightning (which is grabbed much like with the Super Mushroom or Poison Mushroom) usually shrinks every opponent on the stage for a short amount of time. This makes the shrunk opponents weaker in attacks, and also weaker when it comes to taking Damage and Knockback. This means that an opponent shrunk by Lightning can get KOed at less than 50% Damage with a smash attack, etc. However, there are many times that Lightning backfires and shrinks the player instead of the opponents, therefore putting the player at risk instead of the opponents. Also, there are times when touching a Lightning bolt makes all opponents giant-sized, also putting the player at risk since giant-sized character's attacks are stronger. What's really interesting about Lightning is that shrunk characters are smaller than if they were shrunk by a Poison Mushroom. Also, opponents that become giant-sized are bigger than if they consumed a Super Mushroom. In Mario Kart Wii, the Lightning is referred to as "Thunderbolt". It appears more frequently the lower the position. So, an opponent in 12th place will get more Thunderbolts than an opponent/player in 4th place. When used, the Thunderbolt shrinks all opponents (including the player, if an opponent uses the Thunderbolt). Shrunk Karts and Bikes can easily get pushed around, making it easier to push them off ledges. Also, shrunk players tend to move a bit slower than usual, allowing the one who used the Thunderbolt to easily pass them. Players who get hit by items and then struck by the Thunderbolt will still be shrunk. However, the Thunderbolt does not affect players in the miss of flying somewhere. For example, if a player/opponent was in the miss of being shot from the DK Barrel cannon in DK Mountain, they will not be shrunk if the Thunderbolt is used on them. Players in lower positions make the Thunderbolt's effects wear off faster than players in higher positions. So, a player in 11th place's Thunderbolt effect will wear off almost immediately after getting shrunk while someone in 1st place could last six seconds or more shrunk. Shrunk Karts and Bikes can possibly be flattened when run over by the Thunderbolt user. In Mario Super Sluggers, the Lightning bolt appears as an error item only in Toy Field, where the losing player may receive it. If the player uses it, all fielders will get stunned, allowing the player to get coins resulting from the stun. The Lightning bolt appears as a cameo in Mario Party 8, where it appears on the wrapper of the Cashzap Candy. In Mario Party 9, the Lightning bolt appears in King Boo's Puzzle Attack. Lining up three of them will reduce the opponents' points by one, give the player 10 points, and will give more damage to King Boo than other items. Lightning's Trophy in SSBB ''An item that goes off the moment you touch it. It may shrink every other character on the screen. Tiny players suffer a reduction in their attack power and become easier to send flying. After a set amount of time, all the characters will return to their normal sizes. In the Mario Kart series, all players but the item user shrunk, and got flattened when run over. Gallery KingBooPuzzleAttack1-MP9.png|Can you spot the Lightning bolts? This is in King Boo's Puzzle Attack of Mario Party 9. MKwii Thunderbolt.jpg|This is the artwork of a Thunderbolt in Mario Kart Wii. Cashzap Candy-1-.jpg|The Cashzap Candy in Mario Party 8. Notice the Lightning bolt on it. Category:Items of Super Smash Bros Category:Items Category:Mario Kart items.